An inkjet printing system typically includes one or more printheads and their corresponding ink supplies. Each printhead includes an ink inlet that is connected to its ink supply and an array of drop ejectors, each ejector consisting of an ink pressurization chamber, an ejecting actuator and a nozzle through which droplets of ink are ejected. The ejecting actuator may be one of various types, including a heater that vaporizes some of the ink in the pressurization chamber in order to propel a droplet out of the orifice, or a piezoelectric device which changes the wall geometry of the chamber in order to generate a pressure wave that ejects a droplet. The droplets are typically directed toward paper or other recording medium in order to produce an image according to image data that is converted into electronic firing pulses for the drop ejectors as the recording medium is moved relative to the printhead.
A common type of printer architecture is the carriage printer, where the printhead nozzle array is somewhat smaller than the extent of the region of interest for printing on the recording medium and the printhead is mounted on a carriage. In a carriage printer, the recording medium is advanced a given distance along a media advance direction and then stopped. While the recording medium is stopped, the printhead carriage is moved in a direction that is substantially perpendicular to the media advance direction as the drops are ejected from the nozzles. After the carriage has printed a swath of the image while traversing the recording medium, the recording medium is advanced; the carriage direction of motion is reversed, and the image is formed swath by swath.
The ink supply on a carriage printer can be mounted on the carriage or off the carriage. For the case of ink supplies being mounted on the carriage, the ink tank can be permanently integrated with the printhead as a print cartridge so that the printhead needs to be replaced when the ink is depleted, or the ink tank can be detachably mounted to the printhead so that only the ink tank itself needs to be replaced when the ink tank is depleted.
One type of detachable ink tank includes a porous member (also called a wick or scavenger member) at the ink outlet port. The printhead inlet port can include a standpipe, for example, with a filter member at its inlet end. When the ink tank is mounted onto the printhead, the ink tank wick is held in contact with the filter member on the standpipe of the printhead inlet port. The ink outlet port of the ink tank includes a rim having a face that seals against a gasket surrounding the inlet port of the printhead when the ink tank is installed. The gasket seal provides a substantially airtight ink pathway from the ink tank to the printhead. Once the printhead is primed so that liquid ink fills the various ink passageways between the wick and the nozzles on the printhead, capillary action provides the force necessary to supply the ink to the nozzles as needed for printing. Such an ink tank facilitates easy and clean installation onto the printhead.
Some types of ink tanks also include capillary media such as felt or foam that is used to retain ink inside the ink tank and provide a slight negative ink pressure so that ink does not drip out of the nozzles of the printhead. This ink-retaining capillary media thus serves as a pressure regulator and provides ink to the wick at the ink outlet port.
It has been found that pigment particles in a pigmented ink can settle out in ink tank designs where ink is stored in a capillary media pressure regulator, partly due to the restriction of motion of pigment particles within the small passages of the capillary media, as described in more detail in US Patent Application Publication Number US20090309940. Such settling of pigments particles, especially for larger pigment particles (e.g. larger than 30 nanometers), can result in defective images during the printing process. As a result, an ink tank using capillary media to store ink can lead to a limitation in pigment particle size that can be used. Such a limitation can be disadvantageous, because such larger particles can be beneficial for providing higher optical density in printed regions.
A different type of pressure regulator for an ink tank is a bag (or flexible wall) with a spring that provides pressure regulation for a supply of liquid ink within a reservoir of the ink tank. Such ink tanks can have less tendency for settling out of pigment particles than for the case of ink stored in capillary media. In addition, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,725, an ink tank having a flexible wall or a bag and a spring for pressure regulation can provide ink from the reservoir more efficiently (i.e. less ink trapped in the depleted reservoir) than an ink tank using capillary media ink storage to perform pressure regulation. This allows a more compact design of ink tank, printhead and printer for a given amount of usable ink in the ink tank. U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,725 also discloses ways of forming the flexible wall. In a comparative example with reference to FIG. 8 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,725, the movable flexible wall is formed into its shape by injecting ink between a flat sheet member and the frame of the ink container. By contrast, it is disclosed, with reference to FIGS. 11 and 13, according to an embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,725 to form a convex shape of the movable flexible wall by using a forming die having a convex shape and then cutting the movable flexible wall member to size for subsequent welding of the perimeter of the flexible wall to the frame of the ink container. Likewise, for a different configuration of ink tank, US Patent Application Publication Number 20100053280 discloses in paragraph 53 the pre-forming of the convex shape of the flexible wall member.
It has been found that the above-mentioned ways of forming a flexible wall member can be cumbersome to implement. What is needed is an ink tank and method for making the ink tank in which the flexible wall is formed in a simpler and less costly fashion.